


Zrób to dla mnie...

by Ninqe



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: Strzępek o Michale i Lucyferze. Przypałętało się i uparcie nie chciało odpuścić.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie opublikowane już na Satorze i Mirriel.

***  
Ogrody Siódmego Nieba są słoneczne i ciche. Moc Pana pulsuje wokół, otumaniająco silna. Gęste krzewy zasłaniają przed wzrokiem ewentualnych przechodniów dwie konspiracyjnie pochylone skrzydlate postaci.  
\- To zdecydowanie najgłupszy pomysł na jaki wpadłeś w ostatnim stuleciu - Michał lekko przechyla głowę a rudawe loki opadają mu na twarz.  
Lucyfer uśmiecha się promiennie a jego szare oczy jaśnieją światłem Pana.  
-Zrób to dla mnie, Michale.  
Michał odgarnia włosy za ucho, udając że się zastanawia.  
\- I tak wiem, że nigdy mi nie odmówisz.  
\- Nie... - Michael też się uśmiecha.  
  
_(Kiedyś, na przedpolu Limbo, Michał po raz pierwszy powie „nie mogę” i opuści miecz, a Lucyfer niczego nie będzie wtedy żałował bardziej, niż tego, że nauczył brata odmawiać)_  
  
***  
  
Wśród szarych i ponurych chat Pierwszego Nieba, gdzie mocy Pana prawie nie czuć, Lucyfer zdaje się jaśnieć prawie dwa razy mocniej niż zwykle.  
Michał bardzo stara się nie rozglądać zbyt intensywnie ani nie wyglądać na zaniepokojonego, ale rzadko opuszcza Szóste i Siódme Niebo, pełne ogromnych gmachów, kunsztownych ozdób i przede wszystkim samej Jasności, więc ascetyczne chatki przy wąskich uliczkach Pierwszego Nieba wydają mu się zupełnie obce.  
\- Królestwo w pełnej chwale - ton Lucyfera jest żartobliwy, ale oczy ma jakieś takie smutne i zamyślone. Michał nie ma pojęcia, że przyjaciel zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że niektórzy skrzydlaci żyją właściwie bez obecności Pana.  
  
_(Żaden z nich nie wie, że już niedługo Samael zacznie przebąkiwać coś o równości i niesprawiedliwych podziałach, Lucyfer przytaknie z wypiekami na twarzy, i zanim się zorientują, będzie już za późno na odwrót)_  
  
***  
  
W Strefach Poza Czasem wcale nie ma Jasności i Michał nawet nie próbuje ukrywać zdenerwowania. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju ciemności, która mami i kusi, doprowadzając na skraj szaleństwa, i nie do końca wie, co powinien robić. Szczelina, którą otworzył Antykreator w pobliżu granicy Stref promieniuje mroczną,jednoznacznie złą energią, która przyprawia cały oddział o mdłości i nieznośny ból głowy, a na dodatek zamyka się o wiele wolniej, niż Michał by sobie życzył.  
  
I tylko Lucyfer, który kategorycznie odmówił puszczenia ich samemu w miejsce potencjalnego ataku Siewcy _(Pan Zastępów potrafi odmówić wszystkim i każdemu, i jest to coś, czego Michał będzie się musiał dopiero nauczyć)_ wygląda, jakby w ogóle nie wpływała na niego moc Antykreatora bijąca ze szczeliny. Krąży po prowizorycznym obozie ze swoim promiennym uśmiechem i jasnymi oczami, żartując z wartownikami, rozmawiając z odpoczywającymi i roztaczając wokół swoje światło, które tak daleko od Pana i Królestwa zdaje się niemal namacalne. Zwłaszcza za to ostatnie Michał jest mu cholernie wdzięczny, bo jest prawie pewien, że bez tego światła prędzej czy później by zwariował.  
  
_(Klinga będzie bredził coś o tym, że każde światło kiedyś gaśnie, ale archanioł nie będzie słuchał, bo w końcu wszyscy wiedzą, że Bestie są szalone)_  
  
***  
  
_(Ale któregoś dnia światło na Białym Tronie naprawdę zgaśnie i obok Michała nie będzie wtedy Lucyfera z promiennym uśmiechem i oczami jaśniejącymi łaską, a Władca Otchłani, który przyjdzie rozmawiać o koalicji będzie miał gorzki grymas w miejsce uśmiechu, a jego oczy będą zimne i puste, i Michałowi nie zostanie już żadne światło, którego mógłby się trzymać)_


End file.
